Blood doesn't define a family
by Macmari
Summary: Just something cute.


_This refers to "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" as well as the Avengers movie, so, I have no clue WHAT this is. Either way, it's a hundred percent cute. _

_Enjoy!_

"Damn it!" Clint growled, Tony could sympathize with the archer of course. Not only was Deadpool annoying, he was logic-defying. He was unusually fast and he had no trouble slicing through Hawkeye's arrows.  
"Why can't you stay still and let me unalive you!?" Deadpool whined, the Black widow saw an opening then, firing at him as he spoke.  
"you talk too much" she remarked quietly in a harsh tone. Deadpool went in for retaliation with a large bomb from his pocket. Captain America blocked it with his shield.  
"Are you alright, Natasha?" he asked  
"I'm fine" she replied.  
"No fair! Two on one isn't playing nice!" Deadpool yelled.  
"Trying to kill us isn't nice!" Hawkeye yelled back, exasperated.  
"Don't use the k-word!" Deadpool uttered as he was hit by a repulsor blast.  
"Who hired you, Deadpool?" Tony asked, ready to attack again.  
"I won't be payed if I tell you!" Deadpool answered, much to everybody's annoyance.  
"Thy will answer Iron Man's question, mortal" Thor warned, readying his hammer.  
"But-but-money..." Deadpool pouted, "HAA HAA HAA~! I WON'T ANSWER!" he then sang.  
"Could you be serious for five seconds?!" Hawkeye snapped.  
"No, Clint, he can't" Tony sighed.  
Everybody paused when they heard a roar.

"HULK HATE PUNY RED MAN! HULK SMASH HIM!" everybody backed away from Deadpool quickly after hearing this.  
"Puny red man? Who is 'puny red man'?" Deadpool asked, Tony couldn't help but smirk when he found out.  
"SMASH!" Hulk hollered as he pounded the mercenary into the ground.  
"Good job, Hulk, but, you can stop now" Captain America said in the kindest and most friendly tone he could. Hulk continued to pound Deadpool into the ground.  
"Hulk smash puny moron"  
"Yes, you smashed him, but, we need him alive if we want answers, Hulk"  
"Hulk smash!"  
"No, friend Hulk, the smashing must cease" Thor added to Captain America's argument.  
"Hulk smash stupid wimp! Loud god and Sheild man no stop Hulk!" Hulk insisted.  
"Hulk, enough!" Steve tried again, Tony rolled his eyes. He wondered just how great the Avengers really were. True, everybody was powerful, but, Hulk alone beat Deadpool in seconds flat when the so-called "Team" couldn't scratch him. And now the team was at each other, or the hulk at least, and fighting. He felt half-there as the others argued with a big, green monster. Geniuses.

Tony sighed, maybe the avengers as a whole was just a bad idea. All of them were good heroes on their own but there was something off. He felt like the team woul be hurt, like if they kept fighting alongside each other, they were going to fall apart.

He stayed around for a while until he was sure Hulk wouldn't kill somebody, then he left for Stark Tower, maybe talking to Pepper would help this annoying unnamable feeling.

Naturally, he was wrong. Or was he?

"Tony, are you trying to tell me that the Avengers are a failure of a team?" she asked, staring at him like he was crazy.  
"Yes and no. I'm trying to tell you-actually, I have no clue what I'm trying to tell you" he answered, getting slightly frustrated.  
"Um.. alright then?" Pepper started, trying to think of how to help him, "Why on't you tell me exactly how you feel?"  
"That team... means a lot to me, but at the same time, I can't figure out why. None of us would know 'teamwork' if the Hulk smashed it into our heads, and on top of that, they're all just annoying as hell," Tony's words were steady, quick, and almost confused. Pepper wasn't used to this from him, but at least she understood what was going on now. She couldn't help but smile.  
"So you're worried about the safety of your team and you love them dearly, and you hate them at the same time?" Pepper asked, dead on.  
"Yeah, it's kinda like reading science books when I'm drunk"  
"I think this could be good for you"  
"Reading science books when I'm drunk?"  
"No, Tony. Just... this. The Avengers"  
"Uh, Pepper, how is this 'good for me'? I'm part of the crime-fighting-team-of-nightmares!"  
"It's healthy to have a group of friends to look out for, and in return they will be there for you"  
"And now you're talking to nonsense" Tony sighed. All of that touchy, feely, cute, friendship stuff was purely fictional.  
"Or you just don't want to listen" Pepper bit back.  
"You know what? I don't care, I'm gonna be flying around New York if you need me" Tony cut the conversation off there and walked out.

Somehow, Tony found himself at Avenger's Mansion. He left something there a while ago, it was time to take it back.  
The mansion was empty when he walked in. It felt wrong not hearing Jan complaining about Hank, or Hulk breaking things, or T'challa criticizing the noise.  
'All these feelings memories from a single room here? Damn, there must be something wrong with me' he thought as he went to pick up the photograph he left here 6 months ago. He picked up the picture of his father off the table in the middle of the living room where Thor and Steve marvelled over the plasma screen TV while Jarvis made popcorn last year. He was about to leave when he heard a familar and unexpected voice.  
"Do you miss him, Tony?" Jan asked from the doorway, "your father I mean"  
"No, not really" Tony replied, "I should probably leave"  
"No, stay a little longer, and when the others get here, we can watch a movie" Jan's tone said he didn't have a choice.  
"Fine, I'll stay" he answered, sitting on the couch. He didn't feel like arguing with her.  
Jan took a seat on a chair, and the two sat quietly for a while before she spoke again.  
"Sooo" she said awkwardly, "How was your day?"  
"Not good, not bad, how about yours?" he answered.  
"I've been having an alright day. Got into a fight with Hank," she almost choked on the last word, "I mean, 'Yellow Jacket' I keep forgetting Hank is gone..."  
"He'll come around, Hank Pym is still there somewhere, Jan" Tony tried to be comforting. Jan smiled at him, so it must have had some effect.  
"You're a good friend, Tony" she said warmly  
"No I'm not, what's with women today and talking crazy?" he exhaled, it just didn't make sense. Maybe there was something in the air. Janet giggled.  
"It's the truth," she chimed, Tony just rolled his eyes, "admit it, you're nice and caring"  
"Stop bugging me, Wasp" he teased.  
"Maybe when you get the wires out of your brain and think like a normal person, Iron Man" she retorted.  
"Creative," he commented sarcastically, "Now why don't you try operating this place WITHOUT my tech?"  
"I don't think we could do it" she admitted with a shrug, " bet your entire family is proud of you for all those great acheivements and inventions"  
"Jan, I don't HAVE a family to be proud of me" Tony's face dropped to a cold and dark expression.  
"That's a lie, Tony" a male voice said from behind him, "You do have a family and we are proud to have you in it" Tony turned to see Captain America.  
"Obviously that super syrum didnt reach your brain. Family? We're hardly even a team!"  
"More to my point" Steve answered back with a smile.  
"He has a point, Man of Iron. Families rarely agree, but care for one another still," Thor added. The entire team's here, who brought the confetti?  
"Right, when your little brother stops being a maniac who wants you dead, THEN let's talk about family" Tony replied. Silence followed.  
"Please leave Loki out of this, he is a troubled individual, but he means well" Thor answered. Tony couldn't tell if he was defending Loki or himself.  
"ROBOT LOVE HULK! HULK IS FAMILY!" was the next thing Tony heard, and possibly the last as Hulk picked him up and hugged him.  
"Are you trying to hug me, or strangle me!?" he asked in a panic.  
"Both! Robot is Hulk's family!" Hulk threatened.  
"Just admit it, Tony" Natasha said.  
"Ok, ok! I love you guys, happy!?" Hulk put him down.  
"Well, now that that's settled, you guys up for a movie?" Clint asked, everybody answered at once. And like any family, they never could agree on what movie.


End file.
